Path of the Monk
by InflatedLobster
Summary: A young Acolyte, with the wish to be a strong Monk. Along the way, he faces challenges and even falls in love with girl. This is the path of a Monk, beginning with his Acolyte
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story an original work by me. I do not own Ragnarok Online nor Gravity. This is my own story. Please read and review. They will be much appreciated. Thanks )

* * *

A young, curious acolyte walked through the snowy village of Lutie, letting his curiosity guide him. He had a silvery white coloured hair, and he had a cute raccoon shaped hat placed above his hat. Many would think it is a strange hat, but the acolyte wished to be unique and he liked the hat himself. Along side him was his trusty pal, Rensumi. He chose the hunter class, an agile warrior specializing in bows. He also had the silvery white hair the acolyte possessed, but he wore a wooly toque over it. It had been a birthday present from the acolyte. Above him, was his trusty Falcon, always ready to attack as commanded. The two reached an opening in a cave, with train tracks leading into the dark abyss. There was a portal there. Being curious, the two walked in.

They entered a mysterious dungeon full of toys and cutesy objects. There was a large sign over head that read, "Santa's Toy Workshop". The whole dungeon was made of toys. The floor on which they stood on was made of squishy blocks. This caused them some balancing problems as they dipped in with each step. There were walls made of cards, and blocks that spelt out words such as Merry Christmas and a smiling face. Presents stacked and provided as stairs to reach higher areas. There were many monsters here, mainly toys and gift boxes. However, many remained passive, and did not bother the two. It was a good thing. The poor, young acolyte was incapable of killing these monsters. Strength was not a specialty for them. It was magic that they mainly used, and unfortunately, they can only kill undead monsters by means of "heal bombing".

"Watch out, Luke," the hunter said as he looked past and behind him. He shot a few arrows, and then the falcon above him swooped and clawed at the enemy. It fell easily.

"Thanks Rensumi. This dungeon doesn't seem so bad. These are no problem for you," Luke admired. When he would finally advance into the Monk class, he would be able to train here. For now, he would have to stand the jealousy and just keep each other alive.

"Everything is a piece of cake, lets explore further." Rensumi began to turn his body and head onwards, but his head remained facing the same direction. Luke turned his head slightly sideways and wondered what he was looking at. He seemed mesmerized. Suddenly, he snapped out of it.

"Run, Luke!" It was too late. A pink, jelly-like monster with angel wings and a halo attacked Luke. It was called an Angeling. Luke started healing himself desperately. The monster dealt massive damage with each ram. He was barely able to heal himself enough to remove all damage from him.

"Move aside a bit! It should change targets if I shoot it!" Once Luke had moved aside, Rensumi's bow let out a howl. "Double Strafe!" Two arrows bolted toward the angel. However, it persisted at attacking Luke.

"What the heck? Why isn't it attacking me?" Rensumi was in a loss; all he could do was continuously pound the enemy with more arrows.

"I can't hold this much longer…" Luke had a tired look about his face. His mana points were draining. He can't heal himself much longer. 100 mana points left… 60… 20…. No more!

Please, someone save me, he thought. His health was now draining to near 0.

"Blitz Beat!"

Another falcon, this one with a pretty red ribbon attached to it, swooped down and slashed at the angeling. It popped in an explosion of pink goo. The other hunter appeared from the shadows. The falcon returned to her. She wore a panda shaped hat, and she had silky red hair.

"Hey Luke! Looks like I just got here in time!" Tamashii said with a smile.

"Wow, nice save there!" Luke immediately sat down in exhaustion. Rensumi and Tamashii both picked spots beside him.

"Wow, I've never seen your acolyte before! It looks adorable!" Tamashii exclaimed. Tamashii proceeded to hug, a little too tightly perhaps. After releasing him, Tamashii reminded him, "Don't forget, I invited you over to my house tomorrow. I'll see you there. I'd like to stay and talk, but there's a boss monster I'd like to murder in this dungeon. He's been causing me problems," she said with a smile. With that, she bent over to kiss the acolyte on the cheek, and proceeded to the warp in the middle of the dungeon. The acolyte began to blush, and began squirming uncomfortably. Rensumi looked over at him and smiled. He knew that the acolyte liked the girl. They had been friends for a long time. He decided to break the uncomfortable feeling for Luke.

"Let's go level up a bit more so you'll be a monk," he told Luke as he stood up.

"Alright. Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"One last monster…" Luke said with a tired look on his face. He was sweating from the intense training, but it will soon pay off. He will become a monk today.

"There's one here!" Rensumi replied. He led it toward the acolyte. It was a Cookie. Cookies were green toys brought to life. They were a bit trouble some, since they could heal themselves, but that was not too much of a problem. Luke did more damage than it could heal, so it would die eventually.

Luke began to get impatient with his last monster. "Just die already!" He yelled out as he swung his mace one last time. The monster fell, and bright lights exploded above Luke's head, bearing the sign, "Job Level Up!" on it.

"Congratulations! Let's head over and turn you into a monk right away!" Rensumi, the hunter, dropped a butterfly wing and Luke picked it up. The butterfly wing allowed one to warp back to their save point. They both used it, and a tower of blue light took them back to Prontera.

"So, which way do we go?" Rensumi asked as they walked up the tiled road East road of Prontera.

"I believe you go one map right of Prontera, and one map up, and two more to the right."

Rensumi sighed. "Guess it'll be a long walk." And indeed it was. They walked through a complex forest, often getting lost. They eventually found their way after asking another player for directions. They walked through hills and long, winding paths. Eventually, they were greeted with a grey gate. They hurried through, and soon found their way into a temple of some sort. There, they met a master monk. He told them that to become a monk, he requires one Rosary and one hundred Holy Waters.

"Just great. Where am I going to get a rosary and a hundred Holy Waters?" Luke said in an annoyed voice while he slammed his fist against the stone wall of the temple.

"I know you've been waiting to be a monk for a long time now, but let's take it easy. I think you can buy a rosary in the Church of Prontera. I'll go get that for you. You look for the Holy Waters."

"Fine," Luke said. Rensumi then disappeared back to Prontera in a tower of blue light. Before he went back to Prontera, Luke sent a message to Tamashii, asking for her to come while he turned into a monk. He hoped she would get the message before he did turn into a monk.

Back in Prontera, Rensumi hurried off to buy the rosary. Luke, on the other hand, had no starting place. He decided to walk around the busy streets of Prontera and ask people. Much to his distaste, he learnt that one cannot buy Holy Water from the non-player characters. So what was one to do? There was only one. He begged. "Please, can anybody spare one hundred Holy Waters?"

"Anybody want to sell me one hundred Holy Waters?"

Nobody responded. He sat down on a nearby bench, thinking that he was never going to become a monk now. He sighed, and lowered his head into his hands.

"You need one hundred Holy Waters?"

Luke looked up. There was a priestess before him, wearing a beautiful purple dress and a pretty red ribbon behind her blond hair. "Yes, I was. How much do you want for them?"

"No need," the woman replied. She sent him a trade request and put one hundred of the bottles on the line.

"Wow! I have no idea what to say. Thank you so much!" Luke took the Holy Waters graciously.

"No problem at all!" The woman smiled, and then logged off the game. Just in time, Rensumi returned.

"I have your rosary," Rensumi told him as he gave it to him.

"Thank you so much! I have the Holy Waters too," Luke replied.

"So I guess we gotta walk all the way back again…" Rensumi said with disgust. At least it would probably be his last trip.

"Oh don't worry, I saved a warp there." Luke proved this by concentrating. He then concentrated his energy on his palm, and then sent it out onto a spot on the ground. Soon after, there appeared a swirling blue light with wind circling around it and entering it, like a miniature black hole.

"Quick thinking!" Rensumi complimented as he entered. Luke walked in, but just before he went in, a hunter got in before him.

The three of them appeared back in the stone temple.

"Hey Luke! I got your message. Looks like I got here just in time!" Tamashii smiled at Luke. "Hey Rensumi," Tamashii greeted. Rensumi responded with a shy "Hi." They did not really know each other too well.

"Well, let's go!" Luke said with a little anxiety in his voice. The three of them ran in the next room and waited patiently as Luke talked to the master monk. There was a flash of light, and before them stood a more muscular figure, with a dark cloak. His muscles showed through the gap in his cloak.

"Congratulations!" Rensumi and Tamashii said together.

"Thanks," Luke said with a bright smile. Finally, he is no longer a weak acolyte who can only heal himself in an onslaught. Finally, he is no longer as dependant on another person to level with him. He will be more independent now, creating his own path.

"Well, I gotta go now to study again," Tamashii said with a sigh. "I'll see you guys later!" She logged off after the two boys said good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Just to let some of you who may be confused, the server I play in does not necessarily have the same skill names and quests as the ones in Internation Ragnarok Online. There may be slight variations.

* * *

Training wasn't so bad as a monk. Luke was able to save enough for a FireFist. Using that, he could actually hit ghost property monsters, and therefore, he and Rensumi trained at Geffen Dungeon level 3. They trained often, and the experience points gained was just absolutely wonderful. In one mere hour, he already acquired the skill, Raging Quadruple Blow, as well as Asura Strike. He only used Asura Strike when absolutely needed; it drained his energy so much that he may even collapse from exhaustion. It happened once already, but a nearby priest helped him recover. He was a new monk, but he will be powerful one day.

"One more level, and I'll get raging thrust," Luke told Rensumi as he finished off another Whisper. They were easy enough to kill.

"Alright. Maybe after you get that, we could train in the GlastHeim Churchyard. I hear it's really great once you can do good damage," he said thoughtfully.

"Finally. I'm getting sick of this dungeon. It gives me the creeps, you know, ghosts and all."

A deviruchi charged toward them. Rensumi quickly took charge by striking the devil. It started running towards him, but just before he got close enough, he laid down a trap.

"Ankle Snare!"

The deviruchi walked into the trap foolishly and got caught. Unable to move, it stood there while being battered by fists and arrows. It died quickly, and colourful flashes of light appeared over Rensumi and Luke, saying, "Job Level Up!" Instinctively, the two turned towards each other, about to congratulate each other, but started laughing when they realized they both job leveled up at the same time. They teleported out of the dungeon, and prepared themselves to enter the dark and ghastly dungeon, known as GlastHeim Churchyard.

They reappeared in the middle of the map, shaped like a cross. They took the northern exit; ready to take on anything that dares to challenge the pair.

As they walked on, they heard a familiar scream. They quickly ran to the source of the sound, eager to find out what in the world is happening.

"Come here… heheheh," A knight smiled greedily as he grabbed at Tamashii

"Let go of me!" Tamashii screamed as she tried to slap him

"Too slow," the knight said, ducking to avoid the slap, "Come here, I'll make you mine!"

"Hold it right there!" Luke pulled his sleeves back. He knew he was going to be in for a fight.

The knight turned around, with an evil look on his face. "Nobody, _ever_, gets in my way." He whistled out loudly. The sound of galloping can be heard, and a large bird known as a Peco Peco appeared, and the knight mounted himself. "Prepare to meet your creator!" He let out a thunderous cry, and retrieved his spear. The peco peco reeled on its hind legs, and charged at full speed. Luke had not expected this. He was not ready, and unaware of what to do in this situation. He braced himself for the impact, but there was none. He slowly opened his eyes, and found the knight stuck onto a trap, trying to set himself free.

"Hey Luke, I think the rest is all up to you," Rensumi winked as he put his traps back into his bag. The knight was red with anger.

Now is my time to shine, Luke thought. He summoned five spirit spheres, cast fury, and summoned five more. He was literally charged with energy. He ran towards the knight, and began sending a blur of fists to him. The knight was helpless, and swung his spear madly and inaccurately. It was nothing Luke could not dodge. Nevertheless, it was a nuisance, and he did not have the patience with the knight..

"Raging Triple Blow!" Luke sent three fast punches at him, then chained it to another combo of four fast punches. "Quadruple Raging Blow!" He then knocked him back a bit with a powerful "Raging Thrust" and then sent at him a flying fist attack. "Asura Strike!" Luke flew towards him as a blur, and punched the knight right in the chest. The knight was attached onto the peco peco with straps, therefore knocking the peco peco off the grasp of the ankle snare trap, and was sent skidding towards a tree. The tree took a great impact and broke in half, smacking into the nearby wall. The knight lay there lifelessly, unconscious. Luke quickly attended to Tamashii, who was in a complete state of shock. Carrying her, he looked for the nearest priest for assistance with any injuries.


End file.
